the_story_makersfandomcom-20200214-history
Playbook
Playbooks are various stories made by the Story Makers, they are seen in every series of the show from 2001 until 2004. They feature daily adventures of live action children as they have fun adventures and play games, such as putting on a show or helping around the house. Various stories from the 2001 series were then repeated in series 2, 3 and 4. And the Playbooks was one of the two stories that would appear in every episode, the other being the Blue Cow stories. Availability Many Playbook stories have been found from the recently uploaded Story Makers episodes on YouTube and episodes on VHS and DVD also. Found Episodes Many episodes of The Story Makers have been recently found online, and a lot of the Playbook episodes were featured. Many Playbook stories have been found from the recently uploaded Story Makers episodes on YouTube and episodes on VHS and DVD also. Ruby in the Park - Park Our dog - Responsibility Helpful James - Lend a Hand Baby Charlotte - Small & Alarm Bells Laura lives on a bus - Homes Flower soup- Seasons Fairies- Fairies Raksha Bandhan- Festivals Aquarium- Underwater Starfish- Stars (Series 4) The pier- Fun and Games Footpainting- Colours Saranoor and the sandpit- Lucky Dip Park animals- Animals Star in the garden- Stars Theo's allotment- Vegetables & Sorting The Weeooliplop- Nonsense Morgan mends the car- Tools Hammi and Jocelyn's rainbow day- Stripes My friend's present- Friends Us Three- The Number Three Painting- Fingers and Toes Too small- Tall and Short The car wash monster- Scary My cave- Underground Making compost- Worms Our Christmas play- Christmas Posting a letter- Post & Lost Voice Where's my teddy?- Lost Purple peacock- Purple Ania's dog show- Prints The school gates- The Unknown & Going to School Waterplay- Snow Business Making gloop- Pong! Living on a canal boat- Floating and Sinking Mission to the moon- Space Hamish and Stanley the household cat- Pets Tianna's tea party- Tea Time Holey pasta- Holes Tickle my whiskers- Family Sai's bug hunt- Gardens Indian dance class - Travel, Music & Sparkles and Glitter Moving house- Buildings Pottery- Squares The two of us- The Number Two Tea for Lady Two Spot- Spots and Dots Flying kites- Shapes The birthday swing- Flying Kings and Queens- Jewels Strawberries- Berries and Beans Face painting- Snakes Alive My mum the puppeteer- Puppets Fancy party- Fractions Chole stays at a hotel- Holidays Robin and India's houseboat- Boats & Ships The sandmonster- Monsters Traffic Jam- Racing Jangley bangles and spangley sandals- Shoe Time Theme park- Up and Down Orson and Esme go to the zoo- Exotic Animals Park visit- Best Day Ever The water kings- Water Kings Bobbles, bands and butterflies- Carnival My dad's a fireman- Hot and Cold Digging for treasure- Three Wishes Edward's train- Getting Around Messy Ben- Mess Grace and Jessie's week- Football Pernia's party- Hot Stuff A whole width- Swimming Lost in the supermarket- Being Frightened Safina's Shoes- Party Time Super sandwich- Unwell Dancing- Exercise Playdough- Bits and Pieces Baking a Cake- Cake The sock story- Missing Shiny things- Shiny Ben's new glasses- Eye Spy Grandma's Birthday- Grandparents Tilly's dressing up day- Dressing Up Ellie's Jellies- Rhymes & Names Happy Hippos- Prints (Series 3) Washing the car- Bubbles Nurse Hannah and Doctor Louisa- Doctors A temple visit- Cooking Sarah and Kate's castle adventure- Knights The Penguin Show- Frosty Day Jennifer's counting day- The Number Four Rock pools- Rockpools Christopher's Climb- Hills and Mountains Grandad's Yard- Can We Fix It? My dad the policeman- Uniforms Look what I can do- Inside Out One sunny day- The Number One Five Currant Buns- The Number Five The quack quack duck song- Birds and Flying Category:Stories Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 4 Rainforest Category:Series 2 Super Category:Series 4 Poons Category:Series 4 Sprat And Cat